crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Road to Ruin
|developertime = 0:30.60 |hint = Clear gems often appear at the end of death routes. |relictimes = : 1:13.00 : 0:51.78 : 0:39.04 |prev = Bear Down |next = Un-Bearable}} Road to Ruin (まよいの はいきょ lit. Ruins of Illusion in Japanese) is the fourteenth level and is the fourth level of the third warp room in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the second game. It is somewhat similar to the city ruin-themed levels from the first game, specifically The Lost City and Sunset Vista, though this time it takes place at night. In order to gain this level's box gem, the player must break all the level's crates, which can be achieved by entering the level via the Secret Warp Room through the portal found in Diggin' It. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - iron (death route only) *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *! Crate *Iron Crate *Nitro Crate (secret entrance area only) *Nitro Switch Crate *Outline Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Hazard Count *Possums: *Cyborg Lizards: *Fire-Breathing Tikis: *Gorillas: *Monkeys: Stage Parameters Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot 2 Beta, Part 24 Road To Ruin Road To Ruin - Both Clear Gems - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back - 100% Playthrough (Part 17) Crash Bandicoot 2 "N. Sane Trilogy" Road to Ruin (Death Route) 1080 HD Crash Bandicoot 2 "N. Sane Trilogy" Road to Ruin (Box Gem Walkthrough) 1080 HD PLATINUM RELIC CRASH BANDICOOT N.SANE TRILOGY Crash 2 - Road To Ruin Gallery rtr.png rtr1-2.png Roadtoruin.png rtr9.png rtr10.png rtr3.png rtr4.png rtr5.png rtr6.png rtr7.png road to ruin level icon.png|Level icon from the load/save screen C4l90aEWYAINTnN.jpg Road to Ruin Proto - 1.png|Prototype Road to Ruin Proto - 2.png|Prototype Road to Ruin Remastered.jpg|Remastered level Road to Ruin.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *Spike Lizards can only be defeated with sliding. *A fake dead end exists in Slop-slop Underpass. *Have you got the red diamond? Then go to the direction of Disks on the Snow Mountain!? for good luck. *If you want to meet the boss again, ride on the elevator in the Warp Room while pressing and holding the green triangle button. Trivia *The level's name is a reference to the 1978 Ramones album of the same name. *Alternatively, the level's name could be a reference to the idiom 'on the road to ruin.' *As with Ruination, the third and final island from Crash Bandicoot 1 can be seen in the background of this level, an allusion to the 'ruination' of Cortex's empire, this island can be physically reached in Crash Bandicoot 2, albeit only in the form of a secret warp room, where the other two islands from the previous game can be seen also. *It is possible to reach this level's secret area by doing a glitched spin jump. **While this glitch is not normally possible in the N. Sane Trilogy, due to the platforms being farther apart, it is still possible if the player has unlocked the Crash Dash ability. *This level only has four nitro crates, all located in the secret area. Unlike Turtle Woods and Hang Eight, the nitro switch appears along the main path of the level. This is because there were originally going to be Nitro Crates on the main path of the level, which ended up being swapped with similar crate configurations in Ruination. This can be seen in the beta version of Crash Bandicoot 2. *This level and Air Crash are the only levels in the game which have two alternate routes (both a secret entrance and a death route). *This is one of the three levels in the game that happens that is dark but still has light (coming from the moon), and the others being Ruination and Totally Bear. *The name of the level could also be a pun on the saying road to riches, and riches is replaced with ruin to reference the level design. *In the secret area, there is a wumpa fruit above a crate indicating a TNT crate is underneath. This wumpa was removed in N. Sane Trilogy, but then added back via update on June 29, 2018 (which coincided with the release on other platforms). es:Road To Ruin fr:Road to Ruin it:Road to Ruin pt-br:Road to Ruin ru:Road to Ruin Category:Levels Category:Ruins Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels with Death Routes